I Need A Hero
by BraveryIsToActInSpiteOfFear
Summary: All the events of the Smallville pilot but written with the Supernatural characters. Castiel Novak Clark Kent/ Superman, Dean Winchester Lana Lang, James and Amelia Novak Jonathan and Martha Kent. Complete 'episode' but potential for more. Slight hint of Destiel


**Note: Unbeta'd so apologies for any typos.**  
**Dialogue is copied from the Smallville Transcript so a) plot and dialogue are not original and b) If 'Clark' is written anywhere by mistake, it should say 'Castiel'. Please tell me if you find any errors :)**

**12 Years Ago**

"Abracadabra." Dean Winchester brandished his toy wand at James and Amelia Novak as they walked into the corner store.

"Afternoon, Bobby." James grinned at the man behind the counter

"James. Amelia. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Novaks to town?" Bobby adjusted his cap and leaned over the counter, keeping an eye on Dean as he talked to the Novaks.

"Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Amelia smiled at her husband before turning back to Bobby.

"What about a tiger orchid?" Bobby asked, making a face.

"No thanks. Amelia has her heart set on tulips." James answered for his wife and Bobby smiled,

"Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower." Amelia nodded then turned to the little boy now standing by the counter.

"That's a lovely cape Dean, are you a magician?" She asked the boy who grinned up at her cheekily,

"Yep!" He answered cheerfully, turning his wand on the tulips in James's hands.

"Hey, where are his parents?" James asked as he watched Dean run around the store. Bobby laughed,

"Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good uncle and looking after Dean. Sam's out back asleep still. Amelia looked down to find Dean tugging on her sleeve,

"Do you want to make a wish?" He asked with a bright smile and Amelia crouched down, looking him in the eye,

"I would love to make a wish Dean," she answered

"Okay, abracadabra." He waved his wand over her and Amelia patted his head as she followed James out of the store.

"I know what you wished for." James said quietly once they were in the car. Amelia looked over at him and smiled ruefully.

"I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted," she sighed as a crowd of cheering people began to fill the streets. James squeezed her hand comfortingly then looked out the window,

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again." Amelia just nodded and James started the car.

Back in town, people looked up at the sky, shocked as something hurtled towards the theatre, starting a fire on impact.

"What on god's earth?" Bobby came out of the store, Dean by his side and Sam in his arms.

"Hi Dean!" Mary Winchester waved from across the street as John looked around, just registering the fire.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Dean made a move towards them but Bobby held him back, noticing another object heading straight towards them. He handed Sam to Dean and started to run towards John and Mary.

"Run! Run!" He screamed at them but Mary just looked at him in confusion, turning only at the last minute to see the meteor hit the car and explode it. Bobby watched in horror as they went up in flames and Dean started crying. He quickly ran back to the boys and took shelter under the overhang of the store.

Meanwhile, James and Amelia were driving back towards the Novak farm.

"What's happening, James?" Amelia cried as meteors fell out of the sky, setting fire to the cornfields. One crashed into the road in front of them and suddenly they were rolling off the road. When they finally stopped moving, James eased his way out of the wreck and helped Amelia out. They heard footsteps and turned to see a naked little boy smiling up at them. Amelia walked towards him and wrapped him up in her jacket. James looked concerned.

"Amelia? Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Amelia." She bit her lip and looked up at her husband.

"Then where did he come from?" She asked and James shrugged.

"I don't know, but he must have parents." Amelia agreed but picked the boy up anyway.

"Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." James put a hand on her arm and Amelia finally looked away from the boy's captivating blue eyes.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him." James said cautiously, "What are we going to tell people - we found him out in a field?" Amelia smiled wryly,

"We didn't find him. He found us."

* * *

**Present**

"Castiel Novak, you're gonna be late for the bus!" Amelia yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, mom!" Castiel made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the milk carton.

"Unh-unh." Amelia raised an eyebrow at him and Castiel shrugged,

"What? It tastes better out of the bottle." She swatted him with a tea towel,

"Where'd you learn your manners?" She asked, hand on her hip. Castiel grinned,

"On a farm," he answered cheerfully, winking at his mother. James walked into the kitchen and saw Castiel,

"Well, afternoon, sleepyhead." He joked as he proceeded to drink straight from the milk bottle, much to Amelia's disgust.

"Oh, don't forget - I have class tonight, so you two are on your own, and don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge." Amelia glared at the two boys. James winked at Castiel but sat down quickly when Amelia sent him another glare.

"Hey, what you got there, son?" James motioned to the white slip of paper Castiel was fidgeting with. He looked down,

"Permission slip," he mumbled,"It's for the football team. Couple of spots opened up. They're having tryouts this afternoon." James set his cutlery down and Castiel sighed,"Come on, dad. You played football in high school," he pleaded,

"That was different." James answered shortly and Castiel frowned,

"Why?" James looked at him,

"You know why." Castiel sighed,

"I figure I'll run at half speed, and I won't hit anybody," he explained but James shook his head,

"Lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son."

"Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful." Castiel pleaded and Jonathan remained unconvinced,

"I know that you can be careful, but what if there's an accident? Look, Castiel, I know this has got to be really hard for you, but you got to just hang in there like we promised." Castiel looked down,

"I'm sick of hanging in there! All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser," his voice was controlled but James could hear the anger in it.

"Castiel," Amelia started but Castiel sped out the door. He got to the letterbox in time to see the school bus drive past his house.

On the bus, Anna Milton grudgingly handed over a five dollar note.

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend." She exclaimed and Victor Henriksen pocketed the money grinning,

"Statistical fact. If Castiel Novak moved any slower, he'd be extinct."

The bus pulled up at school and they got off,

"So, anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Victor asked as they walked into school,

"Not yet." Anna said, shooting him a look,

"If nothing pans out with you know who, maybe -" Anna looked at Victor incredulously,

"Victor, do you take a break from the soap opera in your head? I told you a hundred times, I'm not interested in Castiel." Victor took a step back,

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted. Whew! Hey, maybe you and I could go together. I mean, not as a date-date thing. More of a friend-friend thing." Anna opened her mouth to reply but Castiel fell in step with her before she could answer."

"Hi, guys." Anna looked like she'd seen a ghost,

"Wha- uh, didn't you just - weren't you - You missed the bus!" She exclaimed. Castiel shrugged,

"I took a shortcut."

"Through what, a black hole?" Anna asked sarcastically,

"Cas... you have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weird-ar is on DefCon 5. She thought someone was attacking the bus." Victor explained to his best friend and Anna shot him a look.

"Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen,'; she said and Victor rolled his eyes,

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the mystery machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom." Castiel faltered and he stepped in front of Victor,

"Actually, Victor, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea." Victor grabbed his arm,

"Cas, listen, this is the only way," he reminded him. Anna caught up and started laughing,

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?" She cracked up and Castiel and Victor exchanged looks.

"We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow." Victor explained and Anna looked at him curiously,

"What are you talking about and why are we whispering?" Victor looked at Castiel who nodded,

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him out to Reilly field, strip him down to his boxers, then paint an "s" on his chest." Victor whispered to Anna,

"And then they string him up like a scarecrow." Castiel added. Anna raised both eyebrows,

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Victor nodded,

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own." Castiel looked up and noticed a flash of green eyes and a wide, easy smile. He pulled away from Victor,

"Look, I'll - uh -see you guys in class okay?" He said distractedly and starting walking in the vague direction of his first class. Victor waited until he was out of earshot then grinned at Anna.

"Give him 10 seconds."

"Five." Anna replied, watching Castiel walk away.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 -" Castiel tripped over, his books spilling out of his bag. Victor and Anna high fived.

"Statistical fact. Castiel Novak can't get within 5 feet of Dean Winchester without turning into a total freak show." Victor laughed as he watched Dean bend over and help Castiel pick up his books.

"Nietzsche." Dean examined the cover of Castiel's book. He smiled, "Didn't realize you had a dark side, Cas."

"Doesn't everybody?" Cas asked, taking his book from Dean.

"Well, I guess so." Dean grinned, "so, what are you then, man or superman? The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up.

"I haven't figured it out yet." He replied and Dean helped him up.

"Dean, there you are."Jo Harvelle, Dean's best friend appeared behind him. "Hey, Cas." She smiled at him then turned back to Dean, "I was wondering if you could do me a humongous favor. Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish it till 2:00 A.M., So I'm not too sure about the ending." Dean took the paper from her,

"I bet it's great." He said but Jo just made a face.

"Are you feeling alright Cas?" She looked concerned. You don't look too good." Castiel smiled weakly,

"I'm fine."

* * *

Castiel met Victor by the sports field before his tryout. After finally convincing Victor that he wasn't going to try out, he noticed what Victor was wearing and cracked a smile.

"How do I look," Victor asked, modelling the football uniform. Castiel smirked,

"Like a tackle dummy." Victor punched him then made his way to the field. Castiel watched him walk away then started on his way home. He was standing at the bridge, staring into the water when he heard a squeal of brakes and turned to see a very out of control car heading towards him. He barely had time to even think about getting out of the way before it hit him, both Castiel and the car toppling into the water. Castiel was okay. The car not so much. The driver was unconscious and the car sank quickly. Castiel quickly prayed no one was around to see and swam down to the car. The front window was broken so he quickly bent the car roof up and pulled the man out. He left the car in the water and swam to shore, dragging the man behind him. He wasn't breathing. Castiel tried to pump the water out of his lungs but he wasn't sure what he was doing and didn't want to hurt him worse than he already was.

"Come on, don't die on me!" He exclaimed and the man coughed. Castiel sat back as the EMTs showed up. He was sitting on the bank, staring into the water when the man he'd saved came up to him.

"I could have sworn I hit you," he said and Castiel looked up.

"If you did, I'd be - I'd be dead," he said slowly and the man nodded in agreement. James ran up to them,

"Castiel! Son, are you alright?" Castiel shrugged his dad's arm off.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" James seethed and the man coughed sheepishly,

"That would be me. Michael Garrison." James glared at him.

"I'm James Novak. This is my son." Michael smiled at Castiel,

"Thanks for saving my life." Castiel shrugged,

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Michael agreed and turned to James,

"You have quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Novak If there's any way I could repay you," James just pulled Castiel closer and began to walk away.

"Drive slower." He answered coldly and Michael winced.

* * *

Dean was sitting on his porch when Bela Talbot, his girlfriend showed up.

"Hey," she said and Dean smiled,

"Hey yourself." Bela sat down next to him but Dean moved away. "Bela, my uncle will be back any minute,"

"Oh, come on." Bela complained, "We're living life on the edge." Dean laughed,

"Yeah, well, if Bobby finds us out here, your life won't be worth living." Bela moved closer anyway, swinging her feet into Dean's lap.

"Where is he, anyway" Bela asked casually, examining her nails, "- bridge club?" Dean rolled his eyes,

"Michael Garrison's." Bela raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't know your uncle was in with the Garrisons," she perked up and Dean shook his head at her sudden interest.

"She sold them a ton of land." He explained. Bela looked contemplative then her eyes found Dean's.

"They own Metropolis State. He could put in a good word for me." Dean smiled wryly, with Bela there was always something in it for her.

"If you want someone to put in a good word, ask Castiel. He saved Michael's life today." Bela's eyebrows shot up,

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed and Dean shook his head. "Huh. Sometimes people can surprise you."

"I think it's kind of cool." Dean said but Bela just made a face and changed the topic to cheerleading.

"Coach said a scout from Kansas state is coming to the game on Saturday." She twirled her hair as she spoke,

"That's great." Dean said encouragingly and Bela sighed,

"Yeah. I don't want be a "remember her." Smallville's got enough of those kids." Dean pulled off his necklace and handed it to Bela.

"I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday." She looked at the green stone in her hand then looked back at Dean.

"I can't take this," she said, pushing it back to Dean but he just smiled and slipped it over her head.

"You can give it back after you stick your triple lay on Saturday." Bela bit her lip then smiled up at Dean.

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know -"

"Killed my parents?" Dean asked and Bela winced. He looked at the necklace wistfully. "Yeah it is. So much bad luck came out of it. There can only be good luck left."

* * *

Castiel arrived home to find an unfamiliar truck in the driveway.

"Hey, Mom. Whose truck?" He asked Amelia who was standing near it, looking out at their farm. She smiled when she saw him.

"Yours." She answered. " It's a gift from Michael Garrison." She handed Castiel a card,

"_Dear Castiel, drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche._" He read out. "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?" Amelia made a face,

"Your father has them."

James was feeding wood into the wood chipper when Castiel found him. He turned it off when he saw his son approaching.

"I know how much you want it, Cas, but you can't keep it."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, "I saved the guy's life." James raised his eyebrows at that,

"So you think you deserve a prize then?" Castiel sighed,

"That's not what I meant. Look, how about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins."

"This is not about winning, Castiel." James warned,

"It's not like the Garrisons can't afford it." Castiel pointed out and his father sighed.

"Do you want to know why that is?" He asked, "Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Henry Garrison promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Once they'd sold their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son." Now it was Castiel's turn to raise his eyebrows,

"So you're judging Michael on what his father did?" He asked and James ran a hand through his hair tiredly,

"No, Castiel, I'm not. I just want to make sure that you know where the money came from that bought that truck." He stepped closer to Castiel, who moved away. "Cas,I know you're upset, son, but it's normal."

"Normal?" Castiel's voice rose and he strode over to the chipper, turning it on. "How about this? Is this normal?" He shoved his arm into the chipper.

"Cas!" James started to turn it off but Castiel pulled his arm out, perfectly intact, with not a scratch on it.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car," he yelled, "It hit me at 60 miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal." James stared at his son then nodded slowly. "It's time, Cas." James said and Castiel stared at him in confusion.

"Time for what? What are you talking about." James sighed,

"The truth. I want you to take a look at something. I think it's from your parents, your - your real parents." He pulled out an oblong piece of metal with some strange markings that looked like code on it. Castiel looked at James expectantly,

"What does it say?" He asked but James just shrugged.

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not," he paused, "It's not written in any language known to man." Castiel froze,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," James quirked a smile, "Your real parents weren't exactly from around...here." Castiel just rolled his eyes,

"Where are they from? What are you trying to tell me, Dad? That I'm from another planet? And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic?" James grinned,

"Actually, it's in the storm cellar. This is how you came into our world, son. It was the day of the meteor shower." Castiel felt his blood run cold.

"Wait. This is a joke, right?" He asked panicked, "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We wanted to protect you." James explained putting his hand on Castiel's arm but he pulled away.

"Protect me from what? You should have told me!" He exclaimed and speed away.

"Cas!" James called after him, "Castiel!"

* * *

Castiel stepped on a twig and cursed as Dean turned his head towards where Cas was hiding.

"Who's there?" Castiel stepped out.

"It's just me." Dean eyed him,

"Castiel Novak? What are you doing creeping around the woods?" Castiel laughed darkly, "You'd never believe me if I told you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He started to leave but Dean stood up.

"Cas, wait. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as 'okay' behavior?" Dean grinned,

"Hey. I'm here, too." Cas returned the smile,

"Good point. What's your story?" Dean edged closer,

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets." Castiel replied and Dean laughed then went quiet

"I... came out here to talk with my parents." He snorted, "You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."

"No, I-I don't think you're weird, Dean." Castiel swallowed, "Do you remember them?" Dean shook his head,

"They died when I was four."

"I'm sorry." Cas bit his lip and Dean smiled,

"It's not your fault, Cas. Come on. I'll introduce you. Mom, Dad - this is Castiel Novak. Say hi."

"Hi." Cas said and Dean laughed then turned back to the grave.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy. How should I know? Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl." Castiel snorted,

"Yeah, right."

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy." Dean winked and Cas shook his head,

"No, nothing like that."

"Seriously, Cas.. why are you out here?" Cas looked at the ground,

"Dean, you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" Dean smiled sadly,

"Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Bobby to pick me up, but he doesn't come, so my parents drive up. They're not dead. They're just really late. Then I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy, until I realize I'm still alone."

"You're not alone." Castiel said quickly and Dean's eyes shot up to his. Castiel flushed,

"Thanks Cas." Dean said softly, touching his hand. They made their way out of the cemetery and stopped once they reached Dean's house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Dean joked and Castiel laughed,

"Beats creeping around the woods." He replied. Dean turned around to face him,

"You realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had? We should do it again." Castiel felt himself turning red but managed to reply anyway,

"Yeah, we should. So are you going to the dance?" Dean nodded,

"Yeah, with Bela." Cas felt like kicking himself,

"Right. Of course."

"How about you?" Dean asked, doing that thing where he looked up at you through his lashes. God Cas hated that look.

"Nah. Figured I'd sit it out." Dean looked down the raised his head and grinned,

"Well... if you change your mind, I might save you a dance." He winked "Night, Cas."

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" Castiel stepped into the living room where Michael Garrison was boxing with a man Castiel didn't recognise.

"Castiel? I didn't see you." Michael raised a hand to stop the fight and walked towards Castiel.

"I, uh, buzzed but no one answered."Castiel explained awkwardly.

"How'd you get through the gate?" Michael asked curiously and Castiel looked sheepish,

"I kind of squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time -"

"Oh, no, no," Michael laughed, "I think Luke has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day. Castiel looked around the elaborate room,

"This is a great place," he said in awe,

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." Michael answered and Castiel shrugged,

"Well, I meant it's roomy."

"It's the Garrison ancestral home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland, stone by stone." Michael rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, the trucks rolled through town for weeks, but no one ever moved in." Castiel smiled, "We were all pretty curious."

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door." Michael's face was emotionless but something flickered in his voice.

"Then why he'd ship it over?" Castiel asked and Michael smirked,

"Because he could. How's the new ride?" Castiel hesitated,

"That's why I'm here."

"What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I can't keep it." Castiel made a face,

"Castiel, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do." Michael read what Castiel was holding back in his face, "Your father doesn't like me, does he?"

"It's nothing personal," he shrugged, "He's just not crazy about your dad."

"He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Michael surmised, "Understandable. What about you, Castiel? Did you fall far from the tree?" Castiel smiled wryly and handed Michael the car keys,

"I better go. Thanks for the truck." He began to walk out the door but Michael's voice stopped him,

"Castiel... do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure, in a plane." Cas answered quickly but Michael shook his head,

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Michael."

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Castiel... and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." Castiel smiled at Michael then made his way out of the house.

* * *

Castiel was running home, speeding through town when he noticed a crowd gathering around the local mechanics. He saw Victor and Anna in the crowd and joined them.

"What's happening," he whispered as a man was wheeled out on a stretcher to a waiting ambulance.

"We don't know," Anna whispered, "They're saying he was electrocuted"

"That's the third guy this week." Victor told Castiel,

"And they're all former jocks," Anna added looking like she was about to burst with curiosity.

"Who's the weirdo?" Victor asked. Anna and Castiel gave him weird looks so he motioned towards the back of the crowd where a pale young man was standing just a bit apart from everyone. Anna snapped a picture,

"Let's check him out." She winked and ran off, Castiel and Victor following at a distance.

After watching Anna scroll through numerous articles online, she finally swiveled around in her chair.

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him 12 years ago," Castiel and Victor leant in to look. "This is one I took four hours ago."

"That's impossible." Castiel breathed, "He'd be, like, 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him."

"My money was on the evil-twin theory, till Anna checked his missing persons." Victor piped up and Castiel looked at Anna in confusion. She gave him a long suffering look,

"Keep up," she huffed but explained anyway, "Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Victor explained.

"So you're telling me he just woke up." Castiel looked at his friends dubiously and Anna sighed again,

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone."

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." Victor commented with a grin. Castiel struggled to follow,

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Victor and Anna exchanged looks,

"Because 12 years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow." Victor said in a hushed voice, watching the recognition flash across Castiel's face. Castiel looked at the article now up on the computer screen,

"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike," he read aloud and looked at Anna for explanation.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body," she said and Castiel frowned,

"No, this can't be right."

"I think you ought to show him." Victor jumped off the table he was perched on and made his way to the back of the room.

"Show me what?" Castiel asked but Anna just motioned to the back wall which was covered in pictures and newspaper clippings.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated." Anna laughed slightly

"What is it?" Anna smiled,

"I call it 'the wall of weird.' It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schizo. So what do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Castiel murmured as his eyes flashed over everything on the wall. Anna frowned,

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Cas." Castiel froze as he saw the picture of Bobby Singer gripping a crying four year old Dean Winchester, baby Sam barely visible. Castiel Novak arrived in the meteor shower. That meteor shower killed John and Mary Winchester. He stepped back shaking his head as if to clear the images,

"Dean? My fault. It's all my fault." He ignored Anna and Victor and ran out of the school, stumbling into Bela as he reached the car park. He looked up into her smiling face.

"Congratulations, Castiel. You're this year's scarecrow," she winked. Castiel could hardly hear her over the roaring in his ears,

"Don't mess with me right now," he managed to gasp but Bela grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close.

"Come on. Bring it on," she said sweetly, "What's going on with you and Dean?" Castiel gasped for breath, suddenly feeling sick as Bela pulled him even closer, Dean's necklace fell out of her shirt as Castiel managed to croak

"Nothing." Bela pulled his eyes up to hers,

"Didn't look like nothing sweetie." She noticed his eyes going to the green meteor rock around her neck. "Like his necklace? Huh? Good. 'Cause that's as close as you're ever going to get to him. She tied the necklace around his neck and Castiel fell to the ground in agony. He had never got sick before, never felt weak. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Was he losing his powers? What a time to lose them. Bela freaking Talbot could take him on. He barely noticed as one of the jocks picked him up and chucked him in the van, driving him to the cornfield where they tied up Jeremy Creek all those years ago. The next thing Castiel was aware of was Jeremy standing in front of him in the field as he hung, weak and exhausted from the scarecrow post.

"It never changes."

"Help me." Castiel moaned,

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Castiel registered the boy in front of him,

"You - you're - you're Jeremy."

"I thought if I'd punish them, it would stop, but it never stops." Jeremy whined and Castiel struggled to stay conscious. Jeremy turned to leave,

"Wait. Where are you going?" Castiel choked out and Jeremy grinned coldly,

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine."

"Get me down, please." Castiel pleaded but Jeremy shook his head,

"You're safer here."

* * *

Michael Garrison was driving down the road when he heard faint cries. He pulled over and ran through the cornfield, following Castiel's voice. He broke into the clearing to see Castiel hanging off the stake.

"Help me. Please help me." Castiel's voice was growing fainter.

"Castiel? Who did this to you?" Michael demanded,

"Doesn't matter." Castiel whispered. Michael untied the ropes and Castiel fell to the ground, Dean's necklace falling off in the process. Instantly his strength returned and he ran at normal pace through the field until Michael was out of eyesight then turned on his super speed, running towards the school. He found Jeremy at the sprinkler control panel, adjusting some wires,

"Jeremy. You need to stop this." Castiel tried to reason but Jeremy couldn't be swayed.

"I don't know how you got here. You should have stayed away." Jeremy said, continuing to mess with the wires. Castiel appeared in front of him and Jeremy faltered, confused as to how Castiel had travelled so fast.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Castiel pushed Jeremy away gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest." Jeremy laughed.

"They never did anything to you." Castiel told him.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you, and for all the others like us. What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain." Castiel shook his head,

"I'm not in pain."

"I have a gift and a purpose and a destiny." Jeremy screamed, going back to his wires. Clark threw him across the carpark and Jeremy scrambled to his feet, quickly climbing inside a car and turning it on.

"So do I." Castiel told him. "Give it up, Jeremy." Jeremy just revved the engine and drove into Castiel. He pushed him through the wall and stared in disbelief as Castiel held the car back, completely unharmed. Jeremy touched the door to get out and electricity coursed through the car and his body, Castiel wrenched the door off and pulled him out. Jeremy woke up slowly, looking around.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly, "Where am I?" Castiel pulled him up,

"I'm Castiel Novak, and you're in Smallville." Castiel peeked in the window of the gym to find Bela and Dean slow dancing, both with crowns on their heads. Something twisted inside him and after one last look to make sure Jeremy was okay, he speed home. James came out to find him looking through his telescope at the night sky.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age." James said softly, "I came downstairs for breakfast one morning, and there it was. Castiel looked up at him. "Are you okay?" James asked his son and Castiel smiled wryly,

"Can I answer that in about five years?" James chuckled and Castiel joined in. "Yeah. Dad... I'm glad you and Mom were the ones that found me." James slung an arm around his son's shoulders.

"We didn't find you, Castiel. You found us."


End file.
